Tongue Twisted
by XJarOfHeartsX
Summary: When Jake Martin kissed Clare he had no idea what he was getting in to. Cake! Contains spoilers of episode two of Now or Never!


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any shape, size, or form!

**Degrassi- _Tongue Twisted: _One-shot**

Jake sighed as he listened to his childhood friend ramble. As much as he hated to admit it, his old friend Clare had grown up quite a bit. Her light cinnamon curls fell around her face perfectly and her skin was a pink crème color. Since she no longer wore glasses her light blue eyes stood out especially with the eyeliner she had used. She was wearing a red shrug with a medium length flow-y skirt that exposed her toned, yet slim, legs. All in all Clare Edwards had defiantly grown up in his perspective.

"Maybe you should try to get over him." Jake said, turning towards Clare, his own light brown hair shaggy around his peachy skin. His eyes dark under the moon and his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a dark colored jacket over his button up shirt and was wearing baggy jeans for pants.

"How?" She asked while crossing her arms, obviously annoyed, Jake sighed and an idea hit him. He suddenly was leaning down, an inch away from Clare's lips before she pulled back and said, "Whoa, _what _are you doing?" She asked shocked, as her arms dropped to her sides.

"Just… Stay still, okay?" He said, and without waiting for an answer he leaned down again, this time, Clare not pulling away and he pressed his lips onto Clare's soft ones and sucked on them slightly before moving them together, Clare pressing her lips a little harder against his, kissing back. The both stayed still for a minute, Jake raising his hands to cup Clare's cheek while softly running his thumb across it and she raised her hands and put them onto his shoulders.

As soon as Jake's lips pressed Clare's all he felt was a little spark in his stomach, and thought he heard fireworks around them. He could not believe he was kissing Clare Edwards, his childhood friend, the one he threw a dead frog at six years ago and pushed her into the lake after that. He could not believe that he was _enjoying _the kiss also. He felt heat begin rising to his cheeks, but ignored it and made it go away. All he could concentrate was kissing the girl in front of him.

Clare on the other hand was beyond shocked. The boy in front of her was her childhood friend, she grew up despising him. And now, after yelling at Eli and Jake dragging her out of the Dot, they were kissing. Instead of fuming over Eli all Clare could feel and think about was the soft lips on her, and how she was kissing back. And for some reason… She enjoyed it.

They finally broke for air and Jake and Clare stood there breathlessly for a moment, both breathing heavily and gazing into each other's eyes, unsure what to say or do. "We should probably get back to your house… tell you Mom about our night." He said dumbly, mentally kicking himself as heat rose to his cheeks.

"Uh… Not everything…" Clare remarked, blushing deeply as he lamely nodded and began walking to the direction of her house. Clare stood their, unsure of what to say or do, but finally came to her senses and hurried after him. They walked in an awkward silence the rest of the way home, both unsure of what to say.

…

When Jake got home he went straight to his room and lay on his bed while staring up at his ceiling. His jacket lay lifelessly next to him as all he could do was think. He had out on some music from the radio and was trying to concentrate on that but all he could think of was Clare Edwards and their kiss.

Their _kiss._

Jake instantly froze as he thought of that, what was he going to do? '_I thought I would kiss her to help her get over Eli, not actually fall for her!_' He mentally screamed in his head before sighing and throwing his pillow over his face, and weakly screaming in it. "What do I do…?" He muttered to himself.

He, Jake Martin, was a ladies man. He could get almost every girl he wanted and he knew that. He was sarcastic, smart, sporty, and some-what arrogant, and never dated a girl for to long, and the ones he did were usual bubbly, happy air heads, not smart, Christian cuties. But here he found himself falling for a girl exactly like that and nothing less, his childhood friend and the one girl his Father seemed to approve of and want his son with.

Once again he mentally kicked himself for what seemed the hundredth time that night as he groaned into his pillow and turned off his radio, turning his light off with it. He had no idea what to say to her when he got to school the next day. '"_Hey, I know I kissed you to help get you off of Eli but I really like you, want to date?"_ _Yeah, like that would go so smooth…_' He thought sarcastically and bitterly snorted. Here he was the ladies man, tongue twisted and having no idea what to do.

When he, Jake Martin, decided to kiss Clare, he had no idea what he was getting into.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a oneshot I decided to type up after watching the second episode of Now or Never! As much as I love Clare and Eli together I also think Jake and Clare would look cute together, also Clare and Drew, but that's never going to happen! Jake was pretty cute... right? ANYWAYS this was my version of the scene and how they felt on the kiss. Please read and review! I love feedback!**


End file.
